Last Judgement
by Yue-Horrishino
Summary: As Azmaria was to go to Europe to catch a new kind of Demon, she meets a strange boy who becames her roomate... Find out what happends, when she discovers that he is not what he seemed to be. :::Rated M maybe 4 future Lemmons and Violence:::
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

Chapter 1 - Leaving

Azmaria as became a good singer over the times and she as proud of herself. She had 18 now, almost 19. Her body had changed, nice rounded curves defined her body and her hair was now a little shorter. But in her mind she never forgot her promise to Rosette and Chrono…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remembering _

'' _Rosette, Chrono…I will become stronger… So watch over me…''_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…she was stronger. She had beaten some adversities in her life including high class demons. She was a 1st class Exorcist, a Militia from the Order .As she grows stronger, she also became wiser, and that's why Father Remington and Sister Kate, let her take care of Joshua as he regain his memories again. Since Joshua's return from the hospital, she been taking care of him.

Joshua, as a normal man with a gorgeous body, but his mind he was a kid. He was 25 but he acted as he had 12. He had that curiosity, and some qualities that his sister also had… which made Azmaria remember Rosette, many times.

'' What's up in your mind, little Joshua? '' she asked gently wile Joshua was drawing. His drawing had improved so much, he could remember every trace from her sister and Chrono too.

'' I was just remembering, my sister. I miss her a lot. I miss Chrono too, but…'' he looked out the window ''I just can't believe that I couldn't remember them sooner.'' he smiled ''But I prefer to remember them later, than never had to remember them at all.'' He smiled and looked at the frames hanging on the walls with many drawings of her sister and Chrono.

''You're right. I also prefer that, too'' she smiled.

Suddenly, there was a nook on the door.

''I'll go.'' said Joshua.

As he went to open the door, Azmaria start thinking, of how much he had changed in this last months. He seemed more happy and outgoing… plus he had also become a good writer. When he wasn't writing he was drawing just like now. But he had a project on his hands. He was writing books for kids about the stories of friendship that he and with his sister and his demon friend, he wanted to sell for charity to turn to the Order. He was such a good boy and she was so happy for him. No one thought that he would recover his memory, that's why Azmaria asked to take care of him. She still remembers the face that Sister Kate did when she asked her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remembering_

''_But, Azmaria… It's going to be tough. Are you sure?''_

''_Yes, I've made up my mind, and I expect that you accept it.''_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now she had to be gone, she had to go to Europe to do a mission, so the Order Court could never more speak of her and Joshua's situation. In the last months the Order Court had been thinking on taking Joshua from her. They defended that it wasn't normal for a male 25 and a female 19 to live in the same house without any kind of blood relationship or without being married. She was a nun for god sake. Ok not a real nun cause she never devoted to god like a real nun but she was fighting demons for God.

''Juan...'' Joshua, yelled happily, taking Az from her thinking's. ''I though you would never come back. Are you the person who…''

Juan was the person Azmaria had more confidence in. An Angel from heaven, she tough. He had not aged one day since her friends deaths. He was as gorgeous as before, she always laugh when she thought of Rosette having a crush on him.

"How have you been, Father Remington?"

"Fine, trying to discover demon traces are tough, but I always can help a bit the Order." He said, wile smiling. "You continue as beautiful as ever."

"Father!!!" she bushed. He smiled, then he his face expression changed.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, your day… but I think, we have to go'' he looked to Azmaria.

Joshua, looked down, and said '' I know… you're taking Az. But I don't want to.''

Remington looked down. '' You know she as to go. It's not something that we control, It's something out of our hands.'' grabbed Joshua by the shoulders, and continued ''I know that you like to be with Azmaria, but she as a mission to take care. Besides wile she is out you are going to have more time with me''

"Really?" Joshua asked happily "Is that really true Juan?"

"Yes, gather your stuff and we will be going to my place" He smiled. Joshua Rushed to his bedroom. " He changed so much."

"I can't believe that he is always so happy with you, Father"

"Please call me Juan… and yes he is happy, but because someone took care of him. We have much to thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I bet Rosette wanted to someone to take care of him. I did it, she was a precious friend. So all I could think to repay her from her friendship was this." The blond man just smiled at her and sat while waiting for the boy to return.

Azmaria looked to the ground and asked '' Were am I going?''

''London… and maybe to other countries."

"Father if anything appends to me, will u please take care of him. Onegai"

"I will, but you're one of the best Militia that the Order as.'' he touched her face with his fingers and lifted it "Nothing will happened" he smiled. "You know, the Order Court, is beginning to feel insecure, about your situation. They said, that if you do this task right, then they will not be against, you taking care of Joshua.''

''No… ." the boy screamed as he listen to the last phrase.

Azmaria rushed up to him and said. ''No Joshua, I'm not leaving you. I'm just… Look, as if this was a vacation, and I'm sure that Father Remington and you are going to have a good time, while I'm out. Then I'll be back. I promise" Azmaria looked at Joshua again '' Please Joshua, be strong. Be strong for me, for Chrono and for Rosette, too.''

Tears were rolling down from his eyes, as he looked up. ''Ok, I'll be. But you have to come back, soon''

''I will…'' She hugged him. Then she grabbed her bag, as Father Remington grabbed the other luggage ''…So wait for me. '' And she left.

-- End of Chapter 1 –

**A/N: I hope that you like it. Please review, even if it is for criticize… I don't mind, it only makes me write better. I also ask you to report some errors that I've may had done… and I'm really sorry for my English.**

**Next Chapter: Azmaria as a meeting in the Order Court, as she is about to find her what about her mission. Danger begins to appear in every corner that Az passes. And a stranger helps her to find more about the reality that she had never seen with her eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2 Changing Country

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade**

**Claimer: I own Zarion and Father Verrozito**

Chapter 2 – Changing Country

It had passed 5 days since the meeting in the Order Court, five days since she left New York, five days since she said goodbye do Joshua… It seemed like she was forever stuck on that dam boat. She has sick of it, sick of the boat, sick of the journey, and most of all she was sick for not being able to be with her only friend… Joshua.

_« But I will be back to see him. »,_ she think.

She had time to think of the information that the Order had given to her, about that Demon, and also she was trying not to forget them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remembering_

'' _Azmaria, your suppose to catch the evilest of the Demons. They, the demons, call him Farther. You must understand that this demon as been terrorizing the streets of London. He only comes around midnight to strike. We also know that the victims are mainly females, and children. Only one woman was survived to tell the story, and that's why he have to catch him.'' said Father Verrozito_

_Azmaria look at him knowing that she had to treat him respectably, since he was in charge of the Magdalan Order now, and said:_

''_I need some more information, your Excellency Verrozito. I need description, of him, I need to know, that he does, how he strikes and the places he strikes.'' she said ''Other wise how am I supposed to catch him… I also need to know, he's weaknesses.''_

_Now a woman had gotten up :_

''_He have those information, but you'll have to wait until you get to England. A person will catch you at the pier, and he will give those to you. You will have a nocturne life, so you can watch his steeps… and I meant the Demons steeps. You will cooperate with this agent and you will live with him. He is an agent of the Genesis Order, you will not interfere in those Order's business. As from now on, we can only hope that you two can find a solution to this case.'' she interrupted her speech and then continued as she passed a photo to Azmarias hands ''This is Zaraion Mathews. He is the best agent that the Genesis Order as, and so, as we came to this, we also putted our efforts on the best agent we have… and that's you, Azmaria.''_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She was now looking to the photograph that the lady had gave to her, and she hope that everything goes as planned. She only had to cooperate with this Zaraion, kill the devil, and came back home. It was simple, but as she looked again to the photo, she could tell that something was going to be wrong. She was a bit scared, which was strange for her because she never felt scared after Rosette and Chrono's death… and with this thoughts she felt a sleep.

'' _Miss… miss, you better wake up. We're arriving at London's Pier'' _the sail man said to her.

''_Hm…''_ she opened her eyes and said _''Sorry, I felt a sleep. Is there something wrong?'' _

He figured out that she didn't hear _him '' Miss, we're arriving to London, so you better be prepared.''_ he repeated, with that English accent.

''_Oh… Thank you. ''_ she said as he leaved the room.

She packed some of the things she had brought with her, the things she had unpacked just to be on board… and brought the luggage with her. When she got to the upper deck, she saw the night stars and when she looked down again, the passengers were starting to leave, to shore.

When she got off the boat, she started to look for Zaraion. But she didn't saw him _« I don't believe it, he didn't came. Now what am I going to do? »_. Azmaria took his picture again, but she didn't recognize anyone like the boy on that photo.

''_You shouldn't take information like those, in public. Someone might even think that you are very suspicious.''_ Zaraion was looking from behind, to Azmaria.

Then when she turned to him she respond_. ''Well is suspicious to be talking to the back of someone too… Hello."_ He was a good looking man, black hair, grey eyes, gorgeous body, and he still had does child traces on his face. She was a bit stunt of his natural beauty. She shook her head. _"You must be Zaraion Mathews. I'm Azmaria …''_

''… _Hendric, Fatima's Apostle. Yes I know that you help on the chase of Aion, and I also know what happened in the Magdalan Order. I know about…''_

''_That's enough. You may know a lot, but it's only the facts, and facts are nothing.'' _she interrupted, his talking so suddenly that he just stayed with is mouth shut, and allowed her to continue _''What is really important is to live those facts, and I live them all. So you don't need to say what you know or don't know. I'm here to do a job so let's get to the point, shall we?''_

He lowered his head, _« I spook to much…»_ he think. _'' I'm sorry. I think I over passed your limits. Sometimes I just go over… I'm… sorry'' _he repeated in loud voice.

''_That's… alright. But I still think that he have a job to do so will you please help me with my luggage so he can get out of here and quick. I don't like this place. And we must act normally otherwise people will think that here suspicious, ne?''_ she said, and smiled. He smiled back. But suddenly he felt a presence that was not there. Zaraion started to looked around…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: Mean while :

It was almost midnight and some red eyes were watching a boy and a girl, over the pier. The boy had just started to look around, like he was searching for something or someone. Then the stranger realized _« He is looking for me… he felt my presence. I have to get out of here »_. He just got up and disappeared with a dangerous smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azmaria just looked to Zaraion, as he looked in several ways, and asked _''What's happening? Is there something wrong?''_

''_Hm… I just thought that I felt something.''_ Then he looked again to her. _''He should go home, right now. Come.''_ He carried the two heavy bags and walked in front of her, leaving her with her hand bag and a suitcase which contained the important things…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- End of Chapter 2 -

**A/N: I know… I know… this chapter was just a façade to make you read… loll. I'm kidding, people. I hope that you liked, and maybe I will start the 3rd right after I publish this one…This as been a good experience, well it's my first Fanfic so please be gentle… Please I ask you again to report errors if they appear.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unknown Nature

**Chapter 3: Unknown Nature**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade

Claimer: I own Zaraion and father Verrozito

''This is my home'' Zaraion was taking the luggage inside through a hall then he opened one door had said… ''And this is your room…''

''Thanks for caring them for me… but could you let go them over there???'' before she had finish the phrase he had already token the luggage to the place she indicated. ''Hmm… thanks…''

''Come. I'll show you the rest of the house…'' she follow him as he presented every part of the house, but then she noticed something.

''Zaraion??? You said that this was your house, right? Then where is your room?''

''My couch is my bed, my living room is my bedroom… I don't know if you in your house get off of your room half naked but please don't do it around here…''

''I bed your p…''

''You're excused. Now see if you get some sleep, you must be tired from your journey. Have a good night sleep.''

«He is so arrogant»… if he thought that he could get her only with that «…he is so mistaken…» she thought.

She started to put all the protective barriers on her room even before taking her stuff.

Then she putted the dagger and the holy water here beside her bed and the cross on her chest… she couldn't be foolish in a way of not protecting herself. The weapon was on safety but below her pillow… and the recharges here inside the vase with fake roses that she had brought.

''Only Aion himself could pass this barriers a…''

''Nuns talk to themselves???'' he asked to himself as Azmaria looked at him ''I thought I listen something about Aion… and if I listen right, I can guarantee that some more demons can get here… besides him.''

''Wana bet??? The barriers aren't on their full power, after some sun light they will be as good as new''

''Hmm…'' then he starts to mumble to himself '' I hope that you don't activate them to full power.''

''What??? ''

''Nothing …''

He turned around and passed the door, and after he got out the room Azmaria saw the barriers begging to stay stronger. «No… It can't be» She took the gun with her and put a Spirit in the roller… and followed him.

''Zaraion!!! Turn around… now.''

''Your carry demons with you… you call them Spirit, right? The bullet, u have on your gun…''

''You are…''

He turned around and showed her his face '' Yes I am a Demon… a Vampire Demon just for you to know… one of those who is lost in the nights...''

Azmaria was shocked, she couldn't believe that father Verrozito and send her to capture a demon with a demon on her side.

"The order is cooping with a demon?"

"I was a agent in the Genesis Order before I was bitten. One night like any other my partner disappeared, and the other she was a vampire turning me too. I killed her, and I survived. The Order sustains me blood till today. But never again I was capable of getting on the Orders fields. They bring me the missions here, and I take them."

"I must be sure…"she said.

"Every member of the Genesis Order as it's symbol carved on the back of their hands… See?"

"Even so. I how do u feed yourself?"

"I told you the Order sustains me, with blood… fresh blood from humans that give it away. Blood that doesn't passes in human tests… but blood that's not bad for Vampires, because we can't be influenced by mortal human virus, since we are immortals"

"Good answer. Now, I want to know the last time you eat"

"3 p.m."

"Are you angry???"

"Yep."

"Do you think you can wait?"

"You are nuts!! If I don't eat you won't be human for the morning."

"I wana see, if you can keep up for some time. Consider it a test"

"A test?"

"Yes, I want to see if you can pass my survival test. If you can, let's just say that I'll have more confidence, than I have now to work with you."

"Ok, I will wait until tomorrow the same hour than now… it's 10 p.m. You are a human and I think I can handle a human in my house. But I must ask u to be quiet, vampires have a strange way of being"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't act like humans when we are hungry. Our sences fell everything. If a hair loosens from your head lets just say it won't be pretty." He laugh.

"You're hypothetically talking, right?"

"No. Just stay still"

They waited all night, and by 5 a.m something happened, something that they weren't expecting. All happened in a second, the forces in Azmaria's bedroom activated in full power, the spirits on the gospels reacted and Zarion moved so fast that she didn't even see it.

"Again" he said "I felt this force at the pier, but I never felt it here."

"It must be strong, the spirits are radiant. They want to belong to it…I think it's going away."

"No it's not. I know here it is. He is blocking your sense but not mine. The barrier… he is on your room."

After she said this a Demon with white clothing and long white hair got out of her room staying there in the darkness, laughing.

"I never though that you would know Fatima Apostles… Azmaria."

She knew him " Aion "

"Aion?!?"

"Should I present myself to your little companion???" He said as he smiled at her, but shifting to Zaraion. "A family reunion, don't you think Zaraion. Thought you here death, but you seem pretty alive to me. And you're archiving goals with the enemy"

"Don't know what you want from us, but get the hell out of here" Azmaria replied as she pointed the gun with two spirits waiting anxious to be shoot.

"Shoot, give them to me, I'll be pleased, sooo as them. You really don't think that spirits can erase me, did you?" he smiled before moving fast on too her grabbing the gun, taking her apart, and pulling his fingers to her neck. "See your using the same gun as Rosette did. You know, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to tell you two things."

"One, the demon your hunting is stronger than me, so don't you fool yourselves thinking that you can get him with these" pointing to the gun, with the other hand. Then he cut lightly, Azmarias neck, reaching for her blood "Second, don't you wana taste it???" Zaraion was in shock, he closed his eyes, as Aion got away, laughing. "This is your test, pass it, and you'll have my help"

Azmaria felt to the ground, she couldn't move, she didn't know what Aion had done to her, and now, Zaraion couldn't help her. She would bleed to death…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 3 –**

**A/N: sorry people I promised to start writing after the 2nd chapter, in the 3rd I was very clubsy so now I putted a bit more of my efford. Please comment, but be gentle it's my first Fanfic P**


	4. Chapter 4 The New Born

Chapter 4: The New Born

**If ur going to read to continue the 1st chapters i recommend that u read them all again. Since they were updated. This story is at it's turning point. The chapters are gona be more aggressive than before. I hope u like the rewritten…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade

"AZMARIA!!!" she was bleeding to death "Shit"

"Zara..ion..."

"Stay still, damn it… don't talk." «HOLD URSELF… I SHOULD HAVE EATEN.»

He was trying not to think about the Blood, «fresh… so FRESH… DAMN IT.» The smell felt so great…

"Do… it" she said

"Azmaria!" he said while pulling her up… "Im sorry" he craved his teeth on her neck. What he felt after was a sweet like blood, he had never tasted nothing like that… something so pure, so gentle and so hard, so sweet, but so like spicy. He was going berserk for more. «I have to stop… I… have… i won't »

Then he opened his eyes and saw terror on Azmarias eyes. He stoked, gasped and got away from her… keeping as far as he could. «Move IT DAMN IT. U know she will die without ur help.»

"Azmaria.." he called, she looked to him now looking hungry, like he was a piece of meat «I'm the only one she can steel blood from right now»… he stood up and walked to her, slowly, he couldn't drink more of her blood or she would die, he had to give her the kiss of immortality or she would die, she could not drink his blood freely or they would both die. " Listen to me, you have been bitten by me, if u want to survive there's only one way of doing it. So stay still, I know u are hungry, but u must not move or we both be death in seconds… Believe me."

He had just knell down. His face was close to hers, she could just attack him now and kill him. It was soo easy to die now. He dropped his head down and hold hers gently. As soon as their lips touch she let herself go. His tang was gently pressing her lips, waiting for them to part. When they did, he bitted his on tang, not holding until blood come off to her moth. Then she lost control, she wanted him.. or his blood.

«Perfect» he tough. As the lips parted, she looked, more hungry.

"What do u need?" he asked. She glared at him, not for long as she turned him into ground. She had never felt that way, so she could not know.

"I…" her body was getting warm… she gently pulled her hand to his chest " I don't… know"

He smiled. This was gona get ugly, she was in her primal hours. And she already had desires about a male, about Him.

"I'll help u…" he said pulling her face. While kissing her, his hands started to move, taking her clothes off. First he took the shirt she had on, never minding on the buttons, just slashed it from her upper body. This shocked her at first but when she was trying to take his and found it a bit too hard to come off, she did the same.

Taking a time to breathe they both looked at the other and smiled dangerously. Then she took the first move, putting her hands in his chest again pulling him down, starting licking his neck then his torso. This surprised him a lot but he moan and moan again when he felt her teeth on him.

"Stop, or… "She smiled and did it again. Was she «provoking him? » This was not right; she wasn't acting on her own. But there wasn't a return. And it felt so good. There it was again her eyes glaring at him and her teeth biting. «Enough»

He made her spin and now he was on top. He took of her skirt, slowly while his hands gently start touching her breasts when he felt that presence again… As fast as he could he covered her up.

"If u don't mind me interrupting… u just passed the test"

That's it; Azmaria ran thou wards the daemon with an incredible speed, grabbing his head up, putting her nails out and cutting Aions neck…

The demon laugh "Did u think I would go there personally? I'm not that insane, a lovely new born vampire is a risk that I would keep far from me… I'll help u catch ur demon, the Father. U have some prints on the bedroom have a look at them, if u need any help u have a necklace too, just use ur blood and I'll be there"

"SHUT UP … I don't need ur help…"

"I tough u would say that little girl. But guess what, u will need it." And with that Aion presence disappeared, along with the carcass that was pretending to be his body.

Azmaria felt her knees succumbing and the tears falling down. She was… a vampire, she was a demon. She could never keep the promise that she made with Joshua. «I'm sorry Rosette…» "I'm so sorry"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. That's why I'm updating, this is gona be better, 2 vampires in a house. A female and a male… what did u expect?**

**Next chapter is gona be an Az crying … a bit more soft than this one… but after u'll see =P**


End file.
